Silent's Training
by Black Joker
Summary: It's a training post for one of my characters on an Rpg but it's pretty good none the less.


Silent stepped out onto the pine needle covered ground and placed both of his feet together and started to try to learn Gallic gun to maximize his Kamehameha wave into a very powerful kai wave. And he started by focusing all his power to his hands and focused the energy on the nearest tree target and let it charge in his palms looking as the beam was released from his hands and everything lit up with a dim golden glow as the beam streaked across the small forest and hit the tree and it cut straight trough the tree leaving a burned ring were it hit and Silent looked down. He felt disappointed at his measly attack so he focused all his souls energy and let a brand new beam but he charged it up even more this time and fired it hard and it exploded right in his palms causing a crater to form around him except the little island on which he stood and his face turned blood red with embarrassment he felt humiliated by his measly attempts at an attack that he already knew and then the energy flowed straight to his palms and kai balls formed very, very quickly and he was shocked when he noticed and he put his hand quickly together and let the two kai balls form into one and let it flow out into a full beam and it cleared the line of trees that were in front of him till it reached the other side of the forest and all that was left was a bunch of dirt in a really long path. Silent then with his newly gained attack ability and then he decided to try and fuse his Kamehameha and Gallick Gun into a Kameha Gun on his first attempt Silent started by charging a Kamehameha in his right hand and a Gallick Gun in the other and tried to combine them and again he found himself being literally exploded by his attack and this time blood was dripping from his forehead into his eye and then it started stinging really bad he fell to his knees and held his eye and started crying his fur became really matted and he couldn't see straight at first but soon his vision focused out and he could see straight again but his vision was kind of cloudy red and it was still burning like a bitch but he hid it by trying not to look like a little girl with a scratch. On his second attempt Silent imagined them in his mind as one kai attack and felt something forming in his hand and everything became a bright green blur and just as he was about to fire the blast it exploded in his palms. He felt this as an outrage and could not control his anger and with that, he charged all the way up to Kamikaze Omega. Silent feeling more and more furious than ever before he felt a hidden anger grow stronger and stronger as he did the first two tries and tried to mix them together and he had the two in both hands and visualized them growing together and they swirled quickly together he saw it happening with the light bouncing off the trees and the ground and his anger started to subside because he was overcoming his anger and he knew that once he had harnessed this Silent would be more powerful than most. Lost in the moment Silent didn't realize that his attack was just growing larger and more powerful with every passing second and he turned to his right and let the beam zoom through his fingers and arms and this time it reached beyond the forest and he turned slowly more to his right clearing about half of the forest once the beam stopped and all that was left was a ball of kai energy he pulled it high into the air and pulled it straight back to him looking as it came straight for his head. It came to quickly for him to block and he knew so he jumped up into the air and let it pound him right in the stomach and blood squirt from his mouth and on to the pine-needle covered ground and the dirt became stained with the dark blood that came from within him. Silent laid on the ground curled up in a ball on the ground and let the occasional bit of blood flow from his dark furry lips and fall onto the ground he breathed in hard and some dirt went into his mouth and he really started coughing then and couldn't control it and the blood came out a lot more fluently while he was coughing and it didn't seem so painful anymore but he absolutely knew that he, Silent Darkness, could be the most powerful fighter in the whole world and he wanted it more than anything and just in this moment he felt a certain bliss rush him over and he knew that one day he would be the greatest he would be the best that there ever was. Power has crazed many like him before and he stopped thinking because then he would at least be calm and wouldn't have to control his thoughts and then he passed out on the ground and his fur became matted with dirt and other small objects. Darkness filled his vision and he then realized that he could train like this in his mind and conserve a lot of energy and he did he saw a punch fly out in front of him and his intense mental training began his arms were flying and looked like a blur in his range of vision and the same with his kicks. Then he charged a beam attack and amazingly it covered his whole range of vision a golden color and it took some energy out of him to but he liked this idea of training in his head still it was fascinating how that all his physical attacks seemed like nothing compared to fighting regularly or training regularly. He still felt his power growing high and stronger also it was more sufficient than gravity training because he was the controls and only he could operate them. Silent tried hard to make the gravity grow stronger and heavier he felt his lungs becoming crushed together and his bones felt brittle and weak and soon he fired another kai blast and his arms felt like they were going to break in any instant.  
  
Silent woke up breathing heavily thinking (Wow! That was wow how did I do that. Oh well.) Silent got on his feet quickly and through a few punches and a few kicks in a rhythmic motion and then he hit trees and other large objects using them like punching bags, it was very occasional that he felt a little bit of sharp pain in his fist or his toe. However, if you had ever gotten a birds eye view you would see that slowly but surly the forest was clearing out from the middle. Silent was starting to grow a little tired he found it all the more reason to work harder and train at the same level his intensity rose higher and his punches and kicks were being forced so hard that there seemed to be a sonic-boom coming off each one of the attacks and there were even more trees than before being cleared. There was a really sharp pain growing on Silent's shoulder blades and it was growing harder and harder to attack Silent did a flip kick splitting a tree in two and then ducked down swiped the tree out from the ground and then did a scissor kicked the tree and knocked it out of the forest. Silent slammed his fist on the ground causing a small tremor knocking down a few trees and loose branches. He didn't like this training and decided to do some more training but with little bit of a twist he was going to use kai balls but he was going to use them to learn Ranzoku Dan and then Silent made a large Kamehameha and tried to split it up into thousands of little blue kai attacks and each and every tree on the side that he was facing was blown into nothingness. Silent trained this for awhile but it was much harder to make a new large kai attack and split it up into other little thousands of kai balls and he kept on this and it seemed to grow a lot stronger with every single use. The pain in his shoulders was growing so intense that he could hardly bare to hold his arms up to even throw a kai ball much less a punch. Silent with blood, dried up blood, on his face and it was starting to smell. His fur was still matted with dirt and small rocks. And the first thing that came to Silent's mind was (Lets go for a swim.) Silent ran hard and soon came to a cliff he looked down. Silent saw a heavy, swift river he smiled and yelled out as lout as he could yell, "PERFECT!" and began to fly up high then he flew down at incredible speeds, he stopped just as suddenly as he began falling, about 1ft away from the lips of water. Silent then let his body free fall into the water, he felt himself being swept away through the fast, swift moving water and made a small barrier and flew up stream very quickly causing small whirl pools behind him, causing resistance. He soon felt a barrage of water falling on him and he felt himself sinking to the bottom of the river he dropped his barrier and flew straight up to the top of it turning just at the top and fallowed the river up stream about one or two inches about the water causing a large wake behind him. The river led him into a heavily fogged in bog with sufficient training space turning onto the nearest clearing and trained in the thick fog. Silent punched and could not see it so he did not know were he was or what was going on or even what he was doing. Silent charged up just a little and some of the fog cleared and then trough a flipping kick, kept one of his legs straight and slammed his toe into the ground causing a dent in the earth. Then he walked up to a tree punched, and started using it as a punching bag chips of wood broke off and hit the ground until the tree fell. He continued to do this for about an hour, and then Silent started training his Kameha Gun. First by charging it up and launching continuous wave after wave breaking the silence with an incredible boom from the end of the kai attack they flowed from his arms taking a lot of energy with it. Again, he fell to his knees, but this time crying. He then punched himself hard in the face making blood spill onto the ground. He felt a knot form underneath his eye, the swelling grew and it was again becoming hard for him to see plus the fog. This made it harder and harder to concentrate his attacks making his attacks increasingly dangerous to himself. Silent launched one more Kameha Gun it flew up to were he couldn't see it and lowered his hands then he felt the kai blast falling down towards him. He looked up, it was at least four feet away, he rolled away, and it fallowed behind closely. It gained on him and he soon got up and ran fast then stopped suddenly. The kai that hit his back splashed all over him equaling with the pain that hurt him all over especially in his arm. He looked at his arm and noticed that it was still in tact but was in fact immobile. He flopped it around lifelessly then a sharp pain hit him. It again, caused him to fall to his knees and cried at the pain. However, with his pride guiding him he stood once more, his arm flailing around with lots of pain and started to gain control of his arm again but it was still hard to move. The pain seemingly fell away from him and he paid no notice to the pain. He went through some motions that sent him into a concentrating state and all he knew was dark martial arts attacks. He flowed his right arm down to his hip and brought his left arm up to his sternum. He folded his left leg up brought his arms out into a fully stretched position, and suddenly flipped keeping both his legs straight without touching the ground with his hands. He started punching left, right, up, kick, left, up again, and then double-handed punch. Silent did some more aerials about three in a row then did some more punching and kicking. He got onto the ground and did push-ups on his finger touching his nose on the ground. His backed started hurting because it had been arched so long. He gave on good push and slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he possibly could and again there was another small tremor on the ground. He had hit the ground so hard and his nose started bleeding. However, Silent could indeed stand the pain he started laughing feeling the blood that was rolling down his upper lip. It gave off a certain reek that he could not stand. So he got up whipping the blood off his face still smiling he heard a boar or something similar to one. He whipped around looking at an overly grown male bear charging at him, it was at least ten feet tall. He made the least powerful kai blast as possible and fired it straight through its skull then the bear dropped straight to the ground. Silent then walked over to it, in fact, it was making Silent's feet dig into the ground. Silent also could not help the distinguishing stench that was reeking upon it. But he didn't care 'bout that much I mean when something weighed as much as this well most don't care about any thing till the weight had passed. He and skinned the beast deciding that it would make a fair coat. He tailored it, and then put it on it seemed quite heavy walked around for a bit his footsteps sank hitting the ground harder and heavier with each one of Silent's steps. He laughed again, and through a few punches, nothing different in the punches but his kicks defiantly had slowed. First, it seemed incredibly hard for him to even get his leg off the ground. Once he did actually manage to lift one leg off the ground he tried to lash out with the lifted leg, but it lopped around his other leg and he fell straight onto the ground leaving a very, very small crater. However, it still was a crater. Gasping silent sat up for he had lost his breath for one moment. Then Silent fell back to the ground. Then Silent tried to get up once more, but this time successfully. His legs felt very weak and sharp pains grew over his body, he was expecting it already so he did not mind it much. He decided to get a feel for his knew training armor by running with it a bit. Moreover, Silent started moving his legs up and down at a slow pace. His legs felt as though they were to break soon. The bog was passing him by slower than he had expected like the fact that it took him seventeen times longer to reach one tree and he was already perspirating heavily with the sweat clouding his vision. He then fell back onto the ground with a startling crash then slowly got up once more. In addition, continued his little training idea. A long time after Silent started to get the hang of this new fur coat. His new training would be to fly efficiently with the bearskin on. He knew that it would be damn near impossible to fly with his heavy ass coat that was slung over his right shoulder and that wrapped around his waist slung over his other shoulder and tied at his waist. He jumped as high as he could, trying to fly. He hovered for about a minuet and sunk down every once and a while. He knew that this definitely was going to end up being good for him but at the time of being he felt it would never end like the heaviest burden in the world was put on his shoulders and he felt like Atlas the great and mighty titan keeper of the vault of the sky. He again fell to the ground this time volatily bursting upon the earths hard but soft surface. Leaving an explosion of blood on the ground he quickly got up and back into the air. Pain spread over his whole body once more, but this time he never would be able to explain it to the smallest and largest degree. He raised his hand and fired a couple kai blasts, but Silent was exasperatedly weak with his flying abilities with the close to the ground. This was the most single painful experience Silent had ever felt in his entire life on earth. Nothing in his whole time on earth had ever, ever hurt so badly, it in fact was so excruciatingly painful he felt that his collarbones were detaching from him. He threw off the cloak so quickly it looked like it had apperated straight off of his shoulders. 


End file.
